The subject of the present invention is a new device for the circular anastomosis of hollow organs which makes the anastomosis compressing between two of its fixed elements the ends of the organs to be connected.
More in particular the device of the invention consists in three elements so formed to be fixed one inside the other and forming a single body with compressed between its walls the edges of the tissues of the hollow organs to be anastomosed. Protracted compression necrotizes the tissues, causing their subsequent departure together with the positioned device, after a period of time long enough so that a natural suture occurs between the mating edges of the hollow organs free ends, immediately out of the area where the compression is applied.
The techniques of mechanically performing the anastomosis of hollow organs, in the majority of the cases, utilize circular mechanical staplers, which perform the connection of the dissected hollow organs tissue edges by means of metallic staples.
It is also known a circular mechanical device the operation of which substantially differs from that of the stapling device by performing the anastomosis compressing the edges of the tissues to be connected. The compression of the tissues of organs to be joined is performed between the plane surfaces of two coaxial drilled rings, which are kept one to the other in tighten position by means of a number of metal pins and small springs coaxial with the metal pins. After a certain number of days, as the tissue compressed between the rings necrotize, the compression device separates from the hollow organ edges where the suture has by then naturally occurred and consequently it is removed in natural way.